


The Power to Control Minds

by secretagentshhh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentshhh/pseuds/secretagentshhh
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

You are a 14 year old boy named Marco. You come home from school and sit on your bed in your room. You open up your laptop and a message pops up.

"Engage Mind Control Mode?"  
|Yes| |No|

You decide to press yes, not knowing what it would do. You suddenly feel a tingle in your head and feel full of energy. The computer now reads "You now have the ability to control the minds of others. Instruct others by saying "You will" before you tell them what to do". You don't believe a word it says but you are now slightly interested to try it out.  
You come down to the kitchen and see your mom, Victoria, making breakfast. You tell her "You will make me ice cream and give it to me". Surprisingly, she did exactly that. The reason you told her to do that is because she would never actually do that. You eat the ice cream your mom made you.  
You decide to try it on someone else, perhaps your sister Olivia.  
"Olivia, you will jump up and down"  
She did as you commanded. You decided to have a bit more fun with your sister.  
"Olivia, you will hop on one leg until I say stop"  
She hopped on one leg and you realised this actually worked. You said stop, grabbed your bag and got on the bus to school. Thinking about the rules of the mind control, no one seems to find anything which you make happen strange, so its a good thing you don't need to mind control everybody so they don't freak out with stuff.  
All the seats on the bus were taken so you said to some kid "You will get up and let me sit in your seat". He did that and you sat down.  
Once you got to class, it was English first. You said to the English teacher "you will spin in a circle clockwise", she did. Everyone in the class acted like this was normal and said nothing.  
Your hormones suddenly got control of you and you felt horny. You didn't even think the English teacher was that hot but you decided to have some sexual fun with her. First you said "You will give me a kiss", she gave you a small peck on the cheek, that wasn't enough.  
"You will make out with me". She stuck her tongue inside you mouth and was moaning. The kids in your class weren't at all concerned with what was going on, but were chatting amongst themselves like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Your teacher, called Sophia, was in her early 30s, with brown hair and a plain face, with no extraordinary body but not ugly either, but she had a nice butt.  
You tell her "You will get undressed". She took her top off, untied her shoelaces, took off her socks, shoes and pants. She undid her bra, revealing small, flat breasts and took off her panties.  
You didn't want to fuck her, as you wanted to lose your virginity to your crush later, but you commanded her "You will give me a handjob". She did as instructed and started stroking you softly and gently, getting faster and harder as time went on. Your hand moved to her ass and you started to finger her anus. You came and you felt slightly relieved.  
You tell her to put her clothes back on and continue with the lesson. You also had an idea with the people sitting next to you. This one girl always talked with these two boys who sat next to you, so why don't you make em have a threesome? You told them each what exactly to do, one fucking her ass and one fucking her pussy. While all of them were quite a bit older than you, none of them have had any sexual experiences, so the boys came almost immediately and the girl (you don't know her name) felt sour and started to bleed a bit. You feel guilty about forcing virgin teens to have a threesome so you tell them to clean up and continue working on schoolwork.  
You decided to just finish the lesson as you felt a bit traumatised at watching that girl bleed so you didn't want to try anything too crazy for a bit. What you wanted to do is find your crush, Sally. You've talked to her a couple times before but you haven't had much courage before, so you wanted to just talk with her. You found her, talking to some of your friends and even though you knew you have complete control, you still struggled to get the words out.  
"You will come and talk to just me during recess".  
She followed you and you felt very nervous. You came to a table and started to talk to her. You pretended to not know her name to have something to talk about, "So what's you name again?".  
"Sally"  
"Hmm, that's a nice name". Sally actually had a boyfriend. He doesn't come to your school but you have overheard Sally talking about him before. You and Sally continue to talk for the rest of recess.  
"We'd better go now Sally, it was nice talking to you". It was time for science. You and Sally had a good conversation but it was friendly conversation, even with immense power, you had no control over your anxiety with Sally.  
The science teacher was pretty hot I guess. In the opposite to the English teacher, the science teacher, Amelia, had great boobs but not a great butt. She was dark, maybe south Indian and had really curly hair. There was also another science teacher next to your class who often came and joined classes. She, Avery, was plain and not that attractive, pale with modest features, tied up medium length hair and an always slightly-frustrated look on her face. Our classes had joined again and I once again felt horny.  
"Amelia, Avery, you will undress. Amelia you will give me a boob job while Avery eats you out. Then Avery you will give me a blowjob while Amelia eats you out. Your crush Sally was in the room but like everyone else did not pay attention to what was going on. Amelia and Avery were now both undressed. Amelia had a bit of curve, a bit chubby but always a big grin and massive boobs. Avery looked quite modest but hotter than when she had clothes on.  
Amelia sat down on the ground and placed you dick in between her big brown breasts. This was the first time you had felt breasts and they felt nicer and less smooth than you thought. Avery slid underneath you to start licking Amelia's pussy, having good tongue-work you can assume. You maked out with Amelia and even though she didn't have the prettiest face, you loved it when you came on her face. Now it was Avery's turn, she could deepthroat really far. You asked her where she learnt it from and she said her husband loves his cock sucked every day and they have sex very often as they don't have kids. You were in a 69 position with Avery but Amelia was licking Avery's vagina. You started licking too, intertwining your tongue with Amelia's. Avery's mouth was so much better than masturbating, so much wetter and warmer than you hand is. You come but you keep doing this. After a few more times you decide you have enough of fucking the science teachers.  
You finally have the courage to tell your crush Sally to give you a blowjob.  
Sally says quietly, "okay".  
Sally brushes her hair gently behind her ears and puts the head of you cock in her mouth. Sally is quite tall but has a small mouth so she can't really deepthroat you. She is only a few months older than you, has dark brown hair and large circular fashionable glasses. She always looks happy, smiling every time you stare at her, but you make sure to quickly look away if you think she will notice you looking. She wears a pink top and over that a black padded jacket always not zipped up, just on her. She isn't nearly as load and obnoxious as some of the other girls in this school, even her friends are, much quieter but has a nice giggle if something is funny. Every time you look her you think "this is who I want to be my wife". And now here she is giving you head. She lightly puts her hand on you dick but then holds it harder and masturbates you. You aren't even focused on the pleasure though, despite how good she is at it and how much you enjoy it. You just look into her eyes and hold the hand which isn't getting you off. You cum and she swallows it completely. She jokes "tasty". You both giggle.  
You then tell her to get undressed and she slowly takes off her clothes, smiling the whole way. She has breasts, medium sized, probably average for her age, 14. You then slowly but surely insert your member into Sally. It hurts for her a bit but you can tell she is enjoying it. You both breathe deeply as you put in in her and slowly thrust. You hug her tight and kiss her on the lips. You keep pumping and pumping away, getting faster and faster. You make sure to pullout when you cum as you don't want her pregnant, after all you don't know how long you'll have this power for. But you cum many times, your sex drive is in turbo mode. You feel happy you lost your virginity to the person you love the most.  
You notice the time and science is over, it's lunch. You think, you've fucked your crush, now you can move on to some other girls at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

You wonder who to fuck next, there are a lot of girls at the school. But you decide to go to the cafeteria, which is also used by university students, so you can have some more experienced pussy.  
You walk to the cafe but you feel a bit hungry so you tell the lady working at the counter to give you a free pie, which she does, so you feel her boobs to pay her back. There are a lot of older Asian girls sitting and eating and you decide to fuck them. You guess they are exchange students as they are talking in some Asian language in a group of 5 giggling. You tell them to all get naked and each fuck a guy in the cafeteria. They do as you say and one comes up to you. She isn't the prettiest but she is relatively good looking. She goes down on you and lets out a stereotypical Asian girly scream of joy. She bobs up and down like she has done before to guys, smiling and doing the peace symbol with her fingers. You cum and you tell her to get off and put their clothes back on.  
You come back to the classroom (lunch isn't done yet) and think that you should have sex with your crush's friends. One is a Canadian boy very tall for his size and one is a Persian or North Indian girl, both are a year older than you in year 11. You tell them to take off their clothes and the girl (you forgot their names, in fact you aren't very good at names, after all you just got in this school a couple months ago) looks hotter than before, maybe because her face isn't that beautiful but her body is astounding. You demand her to give the Canadian kid a blowjob. She takes his dick in and does what looks to be a good job. You think she's done it before. She's on her knees and you can't resist going after her ass. You lick your fingers and press on her anus to use as lube before you go for it. Then you get your erect dick and stick it in her, its very tight. You can tell it feels good for her too as you can see she is putting much more energy into the blowjob now. You grab around her and fondle her breasts as you fuck her. Its so tight it just feels good to leave your dick inside her because its so warm. You cum a few times before deciding to switch places with the tall kid and get that blowjob that looked so good. Also, you tell Sally to lick the Persian girl's pussy, she is her best friend after all. She smiles and does as she is told in her usual petite way. After a while you're bored of this so you try something new.  
It's getting into school time again but you have one last girl you want to have sex with. There is this girl who acts kind of annoying and better-than-everyone-else so why doesn't she fuck you in the ass. You go up to to the front desk and ask over the speaker whether anyone has a strap-on while the front office lady sucked you off. Someone ended up having one and gave it to you. You found the girl you thought about and told her to get naked and put it on. You commanded her to fuck you with it and she does. t feels much better than you imagined, it feels great being submissive, after all you are bi-curious and have fapped to bi porn before. You felt it reaching deep inside you, rubbing all the right places as this girl fucked you in the ass. After she finished and you got back to class, you thought "I should try fucking a guy next".


End file.
